Inevitable
by ObsidianLove
Summary: She was just an average college girl, attending school with her sister. Life was normal for her. School every other day, a day job, assignments, etc. Nothing exciting ever happened.. until she went to his class. Cavity aka ToothxPitch. Slight Pookaboo aka SophiexBunny. AU
1. New Home New Life

_My life was alright._

_I was happy._

_Content._

_Even though our parents passed away and were forced to live with our auntie, we weren't complaining._

_Me and my sister always found the good in everything._

_I am an incoming college student, and my sister just graduated high school. We were enrolled to a university in Pennsylvania. Now that we're old enough, both of us can move to an apartment in Burgess, PA._

_On my first day, everything was going smoothly. I thought it was just another average university college and nothing interesting would ever happen.. until I attended HIS class.._

_My name is Toothiana White._

_And this is my story._

* * *

"Tia! Tia!" I heard my sister calling me.

"Yeah Soph?"

"What time do we leave for the airport? I can't wait to see our new school!" She chimed. She's always been really excited about new things. Sometimes I wonder if she was a four year old in an adult body. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce her. Her name is Sophia or what she likes me to call her, Sophie, Sophie White. I am one year older than her, making her eighteen years old. If you didn't know us personally, you would think we weren't related to each other because we don't look anything alike. I have ebony black hair with green highlights that was until my shoulders while she has golden blonde hair up until her waist. Our eyes aren't that similar either. Her eyes were the greenest green I've ever seen, compared to my dark amethyst eyes. The only thing we have in common was our skin. Both of us were albino pale.

"Uh.." I hesitated while searching for our plane tickets in my jungle of a bag. "4PM, but we won't get to Pennsylvania till the next day after tomorrow."

"Oh, okay.. But still! I'll tell aunt that we leave in two hours! Bye!" She said after giving me a side hug and went to skip to the kitchen. That's Sophie for you.

I smiled then continued my packing. Thank heavens I was almost done. After zipping my duffle bag, I followed Soph to the kitchen where I saw her and my auntie sitting on the table talking. Auntie glanced at me then gave me a small smile. I smiled back. Auntie wasn't all thrilled with the idea of us living half way across the world from her. At first she refused to let us go, but after a few talks and convincing, she gave in. Well who wouldn't when your youngest niece got a scholarship in music and arts conservatory and got a monthly stipend? You would be nuts if you didn't say yes to that. So it was all settled. She still felt a little sad about this but I assured her that we'll visit her often.

"Toothiana can I speak with you for a moment?" She suddenly spoke to me while I was digging through the fridge.

I gave her a confused look but obliged anyway. "Uh, sure aunt."

"Alone." She then said it louder, making Sophie sit up from her slouched position in the chair.

Sophie glanced between me and auntie before shrugging and walking to the living room.

We were silent for a moment before auntie spoke. "Tia, I just wanted to give you this before you leave." She handed me a white amulet with an emerald gem in the middle with a violet chain.

It was beautiful, it sparkled like a thousand suns. The emerald gem seems to be glowing. I flipped it then I saw letters on the back. It said _T S W. _I immediately knew what it meant. I closed my fingers around it and held it to my chest. Then I stood and walked around the table and gave auntie a hug.

"It was your grandmother's necklace, she gave that to me when I went to college. I think it's only fair I give it to you. Toothiana I just want you to know that no matter where you and your sister are, you're always welcome here in my home." I felt her hand run up and down my back. I smiled then pulled away, tears falling from my eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sophia? Sophia!"I yelled. Where could that girl be?!

"Hey Tia!" I heard someone call me from behind. "Tia! Wait up!" It was Sophia.

I saw her running towards me pushing her stroller full of baggage with her.

"Sophia! Where were you!? I was so worried!" I scolded. This was a really big airport and the majority of loosing each other was ninety-nine percent.

She was out of breath when she stopped and sat on her bags. "I was, *pant* just getting *pant* a drink. Here." She gave me a juice box.

I gave her a 'what were you thinking!?' look. "Sophia I told you our connecting flight leaves in," I checked my wrist watch then gasped. "Oh my gosh! It leaves in five minutes! Come on! Let's go!" I pulled her to her feet then ran to the gate. You can count on my sister to make you late even though you arrived thirty minutes early.

We managed to make it before the last call.

"Wooh." I huffed and dumped my body on the seat. "Soph, next time I won't wait for you anymore." I turned my head to the right, about to give her a glare and a flick on the ear but I stopped. She was already asleep.

I sighed then let my eyes close as well. I've got a good few hours of sleep before the airport madness starts again.

* * *

We arrived at Burgess National Airport. Then we got a cab and to our new apartment in one piece. The apartment was small but more than enough for both of us. Me and Soph each got a bedroom. And there was a living room too. After we ate and rested for a couple of hours, we headed out to the school to get our schedules. I forgot that when we arrive here it'll be eight in the morning.

"Brrr! It's freezing!" Sophia shivered under her fur coat. "I feel like we're in Alaska!"

"You're just not used to the cold anymore Soph. We've lived in Asia for eleven years." I said while putting my gloves on.

"Well come on, let's get a cab." She groaned while looking ahead for a passing cab.

"Uh, no. We won't be needing one. The school's a block away." I started walking, leaving her standing in the apartment lobby. "Coming?" I said with my back turned.

"Ugh! Fine! But next time we get a cab!" I heard her running towards me.

"Sophia be careful the ground is slippery!" I stopped then reached out to her. I thought she was going to take my hand but she passed by me, still running.

She laughed. "Race you!" She hollered not even bothering to look back. I told you she acts like a four year old.

I had no choice but to run after her. She can be really clumsy with her feet. Let her walk in a clear opening with nothing on the floor and still she manages to trip on her own feet. After a few calls and yells I managed to catch up with her, but then I saw her figure bump into someone. _Ugh! Sophie!_

I increased my pace, intending on dragging Sophie away after an embarrassing apology but I abruptly stopped. I saw Sophie lying on top of a guy, and she was staring at him. And he was also staring at her. Apparently she didn't notice me yet. Okay this starring match has gone way too long.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm. Ehem?"

Sophie turned to me and blushed. She immediately stood up and dusted her clothes. The guy did the same then Sophie started her endless apologies.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm so so sorry! It won't happen again." She was out of breath, again.

"Hey hey sheila no worries, it was ma fault. I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'." The guy spoke with a very think Australian accent.

"Oh my name's not Shiela. It's Sophie." My sister informed.

"Oh no. That's what we call the girls in ma home town." He said then he smiled at Sophie. If Sophie was auditioning to be a tomato, she would've aced that role in no time. They seem to be lost in their own eyes again so I decided to study him. Call me creepy but I tend to do that when I meet new people. He was tall, that's one thing. I think 6'1 or 6'2? Sophie's head was only up to his chest. His body was really built, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a six pack in there. His hair was.. grey? No, more like grayish blue and it was in a messy do but it suited him. But then my attention was brought to his eyes. Striking emerald eyes. Just like Sophie.

"Uh.. okay.." I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard Sophie.

"Uh.. so…" Oh I know that tone.. Alright time for big sister to save the day.

I went beside Sophie then placed my arm around her shoulder. "Uh.. Hi! I'm really sorry for what happened. My sister can be a clutz." I chuckled then I felt an elbow nudge my side. I glared at the culprit and she glared back. However our glaring contest ended when the guy cleared his throat.

"Uh, look, I told ya it's alright mate, my fault entirely. Well.. nice meetin' you two, but I gotta go. See ya sheilas around!" He saluted in a tired looking manor then turned to run away.

"Wait!" Sophie shouted and made the Aussie guy turn back. "What's your name!?" Sophie then ran towards him letting my arm drop to my side.

As usual I followed her just in time to hear the dude's name. "It's Edward Aster Bunnymund. But you can just call me Aster. See ya Soph!" He turned and ran again. I watched him stop abruptly and turn back to face us –well face Sophie- then gave a smile and wave before turning right on a corner.

My sister's smile would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

I rolled my eyes then flicked her ear. "Come on you Australian guy lover. Let's get going." I grabbed her hand then dragged her with me.

"You're really bad with nicknames." She snickered. Oh now she's in a good mood. Figures.

I merrily rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**This story is part of a community battle. Feel free to review! I need 'em! XD**

**Thank you.**


	2. First Impression

"Ah yes, the Whites. I'll have your schedules, locker code and school map in just a moment. Please take a seat."

After five minutes of walking with eventual shoving and pushing, me and Sophia finally arrived at National University of Burgess. Sophia, being, well Sophia, laughed at the school's name. I didn't get why but after she told me to read the abbreviation, I couldn't help but burst into laughter myself. I couldn't help it!

At the moment we were waiting at the school's office. Some students were kind enough to guide us here. And when I say students, I mean a certain Aussie boy. Sophia was oozing with happiness, Aster, or that's what I think his name is, is a Junior in N.U.B. I was surprised to see him as well, I thought he graduated already. Well if you judge him based on his looks, you would think he's 23 or something! So anyway, he was surprised to see us and asked why were we here. We told him we were newly enrolled students and so he brought us here.

Now if the girl next to me doesn't stop humming and bouncing I'm gonna lose it.

"Sophia, can you please stay put." I said curtly.

"Can you believe it Tia? He's here! He's our classmate! I'm so excited!" She practically squealed.

"Technically he's a Junior and you're only a freshman.." I brutally squished her happiness. But she didn't seem to notice.

She smiled, all her beautiful teeth showing. "Yeah well, we still go at the same school together, and we get to see him in the cafeteria!"

For the umpteenth time, I rolled my eyes. "Alright Sally Sunshine. But be careful when you're with him." I bit my lip. Realizing the mistake I made.

She jumped from her seat and started bouncing and clapping in front of me. Her eyes wide with excitement and her lips in a full on smile. "I CAN HANG OUT WITH HIM!?" She shouted.

This caused the other people around to look at us. I blushed with embarrassment. "Soph! Not so loud!" I quietly scolded while pulling her arm nudging here to sit.

"Oops." She giggled but obliged anyway.

I didn't talk, I just looked her. Her bright green eyes were filled with expectancy. Hoping and begging.

I sighed. "Fine you can, but you still have a curfew young lady." Well why not? She's technically an adult now anyway.

I was rewarded with a hug and a kiss in the cheek. "Oh thank you thankyou thank you Tia!" She beamed and kept her grip on me tight.

"Alright alright Soph- Can't breathe." She still didn't release.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss Toothiana?" I heard the blonde lady call from the counter.

"Oh uh, coming." I forcefully made Sophie release then straightened my clothes. "Soph." I called.

We both walked to the counter where the guidance counselor was.

"Here are your schedules for tomorrow, and both your locker codes." She handed us a heavy looking piece of paper and two booklets. "Unfortunately we don't have an extra map. But I'll be sure to have someone guide you around the campus. Or you can just have a student help you, if you know anyone here..?" She inquired, looking at both of us through her glasses.

There was a moment of silence.

Before a certain blonde raised her hand. "Ah yes! We already met someone from here. But he's a Junior. Is that okay?" Sophie asked. I'll bet my dollar she was hoping that the lady would say yes. Oh wait she has a name tag.

Miss Blake thought for a moment before smiling. "Yes that'll be perfect. Some classes have both Juniors and Freshmen together."

You can imagine how excited my sister was.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" She beamed then ran out the door. Miss Blake's face was contorted with confusion then she shrugged and looked at me.

"Oh uh.. thank you ma'am. See you!" Okay I felt awkward now. I quickly walked out of the office, intending on finding my childish sister.

I told her about running off without me. This place is huge! It'll take forever till I find her! Who knows where she ran off to. She probably went looking for Aster. I better go find her, it's better than just sitting around. I sighed then started walking. The school's office was in a different building where the classrooms were. And the cafeteria was in a separate building as well. It looked like every building was air conditioned. Aren't the people here cold enough already? There's a good chance I'm going to get lost here.

While walking, I got the piece of paper from my bag then read it. It was my schedule. Apparently I was to attend school tomorrow at two o'clock PM. Huh? That was afternoon already. They still had classes then? Guess so. I stay at school for nine hours. So I get to go home at ten PM. Wow, colleges are really different. I saw a list of my classes and the professors.

_National University of Burgess_

_Medical and Psychology Time Table and Lecture Hours_

_Monday – 2PM Heydock, 7PM Watsons, 7:30PM (Break time), 9PM Bennett_

_Wednesday – 2PM Heydock, 7PM Bennett, 7:30PM (Break time), 9PM Black_

_Friday – 2PM Lunar, 7PM Heydock, 8:30PM (Break time), 9PM Black_

_Saturday – At the laboratory: 4PM to 9PM Field Training_

_Sunday – At Hospital Clinics: 4PM to 9PM Field Training.._

Huh. I have classes on Weekends? Fair enough. Oh you're probably wondering what I'm taking. Well I have two courses actually. Medicine and Psychology. Yes I can do that. Apparently this school can let you have two courses and they can squeeze both of your classes at the same day. Awesome right? I know it sounds complicated and really tiring but it's worth a shot.

Okay now that I'm done looking through my sched. Where the heck am I? I was in a dark alleyway and only a few hall lights were on. I don't remember going into a building. If I were any other girl I would freak and immediately find an exit, but I'm not just any girl. I don't freak easily. I mean I'm not easily scared. Well I had a little sister so I should play the-

"Ouch!" I didn't know what happened, all I know is I was now sitting on the floor with a very sore bottom.

"You should really watch where you're going." I heard someone speak in a deep smooth voice. I rubbed my eyes then looked up. I saw something, or someone, hovering above me. It was dark so I didn't really get a good look.

"Well I'm sorry. I know I was paying attention. I just didn't see you.. I think." I managed to stand, legs wobbling beneath me. My vision was still hazy but I finally saw who I bumped into.

It was a man.

Okay you probably know what comes next.

Well he was tall. What is it with men and height? He was lithe, and really pale. Like pale grey. He's got a black suit on with a white tie and black slacks. He has glossy black hair that's slicked back and his eyes. I almost got hypnotized by them. They were gold. Maybe in daylight it was a lighter shade of amber, but in the darkness they looked like they were gold and with a hint of silver. They were beautiful.

I hadn't realized I was staring until he cleared his throat. "It's impolite to stare you know." Oh he has an accent. British maybe?

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." I stuttered. Why do I feel intimidated around this guy?

He narrowed his eyes then nodded then turned away. "Next time watch where you're going missy." Then he disappeared into the dark side of the hall.

Wha-? He just left? He didn't even ask if I was alright? What a gentleman he is. I narrowed my eyes and looked where he disappeared to. Who does he think he is anyway?

I huffed then dusted my clothes. I haven't even started school and yet I already made a bad impression. Great. I think I'm not gonna survive here. I then started to walk, again. Then I remembered why I was walking in the first place.

I groaned. "Ugh, Sophie!" I don't care if anyone hears me. I just have to find that girl.

I saw the exit to the building I was in and ran outside. Before I can reach the doors, I tripped again. Now I see where Sophia got her clumsiness.

I could've sworn I heard a man laughing.

* * *

**I'm sorry if Tooth is a little OOC. I just didn't want to write her being a shy and weak girl.. :)**

**Review?**


	3. Getting To Know You

I finally managed to find Sophia. She was at the cafeteria sitting in a table with Aster and some other dudes. What time was it? From the looks of it, it looks like it's only lunch time. The cafeteria's a full house.

Sophia was turning her back to me so she didn't notice me stomp angrily towards her.

I cleared my throat, making Aster and the other guys turn to me. Sophia obviously knew it was me and stopped talking. She knew she was in trouble.

I approached them while wearing a fake smile. "Hi Aster." Then I smiled to the two other boys. "Mind if I borrow my sister for a while?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"Uh.. sure mate." He nodded then turned to glance at Soph. I raised a brow then nudged her.

"Soph?" I used my 'big-sister tone' on her.

She begrudgingly stood then followed me out the cafeteria.

"Sophia Lillian White! How many times did I told you not to run off like that?!"

She didn't look at me, her eyes were on the floor. "Could you stop treating me like a child? I'm an adult now Tia! I can handle myself." She countered. I hate it when she uses her age against me.

"I know you are. I was just worried. This is a really big campus Soph. Plus you're hanging out with some guys you barely know!?" She knew better than to trust people easily. Especially if she was alone.

She looked up at me then stared into my eyes before sighing. "Look, Aster's not like those guys back home sis, he's a good guy. I can tell. And his friends, Jamie and Jack, are pretty neat too. They kinda gave me a tour of the whole school actually." She smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet them. Plus, you and Aster haven't officially been introduced yet.." She beamed.

Curse me for easily giving in to my dear little sister. Well I had no choice anyway, she was a lady now. And I shouldn't act like a stuck-up, overly strict big sister. That was the first time I reprimanded her for talking to unknown guys actually. Back home, I just ignored her and let her be. I don't know why I acted that way all of a sudden. Must be that guy I bumped into a while ago. Speaking of which, ugh! I hate him! I don't care if we don't actually know each other, I just hate him right now. He was rude! Okay I know it was my fault, but still. He didn't even helped me up or asked if I was okay, or something! He must think I'm a complete clutz. Stupid. I should've watched where I was going! I-

Wait..

Why do I care about what he thinks of me? I don't even know him, and he doesn't even know me.

Toothiana. Calm yourself. You're just pissed because of him.

Ugh.

"TOOTHIANA!" Someone yelled.

"Huh!? What? What?" I turned my head, looking for the one who called me. It was Sophie.

Her green eyes staring at me like I had a massive pimple on my nose. "Yo sis! You okay?!" She started snapping her fingers in front of me. "You were staring into space!"

I slapped her hand away, then I shook my head. "Uh.. sorry. I was just thinking.." Okay what the heck? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even remember where I was. And worse, I was thinking about _him_!

I rubbed my temples then breathed through my nose. "So.. let's meet them!" Then I quickly pushed the doors open and went back inside, not planning on waiting for Sophia. I bet she's staring at my from behind with a weird look on her face.

I saw the table where Aster was. "Uh.. hi guys. Sorry for taking so long." I didn't wait for them to reply, I just half-heartedly took the seat next to the brunette kid.

"Uh.. Hi." The boy next to me reached out his hand . I shook it.

"I'm Jamie, by the way, Jamie Bennett. And this is Jack. We're friends of Aster's." I was looking at the floor when he said it. I sat up and faced them. I didn't want to be rude, no matter what my mood was.

"Psh. Thanks captain obvious." The kid next to Jamie, who I suspect is Jack, said sarcastically.

Jamie playfully punched Jack's arm.

I then looked at Jamie. He has brown hair and brown eyes. I think he's my age. Then I looked at Jack, and almost gasped. White hair?! Okay that's gotta be bleached or something. He was pale and his eyes were icy blue, making his skin tone and hair more noticeable.

"So, what's your name?" I heard Jamie asked.

I smiled. "Toothiana. Or Tia. Whichever." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sophie sit and immediately turn to Aster who was busy drawing?

"How about Tooth? Sounds like a cool nickname to me." Jack suddenly suggested. Giving me a smile. Then I saw his teeth. Oh my goodness! His teeth were beautiful! All white and sparkly. I deliberately restrained myself from standing and shoving my fingers into his mouth.

I remembered he gave me a nickname. "Uh.. y-yeah. Sounds okay.." I can't stop staring at his now closed mouth.

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey Tia, I wanted you to meet Aster. Well officially I mean." She turned to Aster. "Aster this is Tia, my big sister."

He put away his notepad and pencil. "Nice to meet ya, shiela." Then he made a small bow with his head.

"So guys, mind telling us what you're studying and what year you in now?" Sophie tried starting a conversation. It worked.

Jamie was the first to speak. "Well I'm a Junior. My course is Archeology…" He trailed off. Looking like he just revealed a deep dark secret. Weird.

Jack sniggered and that earned a glare from Jamie. "Junior. Biochemistry. Don't ask." He stated like he says it every day.

"Aster! How about you huh?" Then my sister held onto his muscular arm.

I grimaced. "Soph, don't be so clingy." Then I met eyes with Aster. I saw embarrassment but also, glee?

"Nah, it's okay mate, I don't mind." Then he cleared his throat. "I'm a Junior, and yes ya all thought I was a Senior now but no. I'm currently taking classes in Music and Arts Conservatory." Of course he was.

3..2..1.. aaaand..

Sophie perked up. "Really? Oh my gosh! We're on the same course!" Then she met eyes with Aster. Both staring at each other like their a mushy couple or something. Wait..

No. It couldn't be. You're just being paranoid Tia. Aster's just a friend.

Okay, I liked Aster, I do, but we only met him a day ago. Tell me you're not going to be overprotective over your baby sister if you just met a random guy a few days back.

Intent on ignoring them, I just asked questions about the school, the classes and the professors and teachers. I also showed Jamie and Jack my schedule. Their faces were normal when they saw the list but then both of them grimaced.

"What?"

"Uh…" Jack and Jamie hesitated. Jack ran his fingers through his snow white hair and Jamie held the back of his head. Okay I hate charades.

I narrowed my eyes. "Guys what Is it? Why'd you suddenly gave my sched a weird face?" I snatched the paper from Jamie's grasp.

Jack gave a nervous chuckle. "You have classes with The Boogeyman? Tough.." He gave me a sympathetic look like someone I knew just died. Huh?

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Who's 'The Boogeyman'? Don't tell me you're talking about that guy, parents make up and tell their kids he'll come and eat them if they don't behave or something…?" Is Sophia not the only childish mind here?

Jack bursts into fits of laughter. "Hahahaha! Well, you could also put it that way." Then Jamie snickered.

"But seriously, he's Professor Black. We call him 'The Boogeyman'. Don't ask why. If you've met him, you'll know why." Jack finishes with a pensive look.

Then the bell rang. Oh cool, they have a bell.

"Well we betta be headin' out shiela's.." I almost forgot Aster was here. Oh right and my little clingy sister as well.

The boys all stood up. Me and Soph followed suit. "So, I guess we'll see both of you tomorrow then?" Jamie asks, rather excited.

I gave him a warm smile. "Yeah you will. I'm so glad we already made friends in school, and it's not even our first day yet!" I chuckled.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow Ast?" Oh great, now Sophie's in nickname basis.

Aussie boy stood then nodded. "Yep. But I only get half day tomorrow, I got a job too y'know." That hit me.

I turned to Aster. "What job?" I remembered I needed a job as well, since I told auntie that we won't be needing her financial help since Soph gets a stipend. So that left me with a job to find.

"Aster works at the local coffee shop near this school." Jack answers for him. Aster then glared conspicuously at Jack.

I thought about it. "A coffee shop huh?.. Uh hey Aster, is there any chance that they're hiring?" I glanced at Sophie, her face was surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Actually I was just going ta ask Jamie the position. My boss needs a new cashier. But if ya would like ta have it.. it's all yers. If ya don' mind Jamie?" First time I ever heard him say more than ten words. Wow.

Jamie who was currently digging through his bag, looked up. "Uh yeah sure. Tia can take it. I wasn't even that interested." He gave me a grin.

What a stroke of luck! I just got a job! It was that easy! "I'm totally in! When do I pass my application?" Sophie then tugged at my arm.

"What?" I said without looking at her.

She sighed. "You know you don't have to do this Tia, I can share my money really.."

"Ah!" I cut her off. "We talked about this. That's your allowance, not mine. Plus I'll be more comfortable if I earned my own money." I looked at her then smiled.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something when we heard gasps and whispers around. Then I heard Jack curse.

"Hey Aster we gotta go. The Boogeyman's about to make an all out attack.. on me. See ya girls!" Then Jack dashed through the back doors leaving a small breeze behind. Yes. He was that fast.

My curiosity won and I looked at where Jamie and Aster was looking –well Aster was more like glaring-.

I audibly gasped. And my dark amethyst eyes were wide with shock.

It was _him. _The guy I bumped into a while ago. It may have been dark when I saw him but his eyes were a dead give-away. Rich gold and silver. I just now realized his eyes resembled much like an eclipse. _Amazing.._

I snapped out of my reverie when Jamie cursed as well. What is it with college dudes and cursing?

"Guys! His heading this way." Then I glanced at _him_ again. Only this time, I wasn't able to look away.

He was staring at me. Piercing golden eyes looking right at my dark amethysts. I felt like the world just stopped and everything was frozen.

Then the next thing I knew, I felt a warm breath against my right hand. I looked down to see _him _kissing it.

"My. What a small world this is. Oh and about earlier..." His smooth alluring voice echoing inside my head.

He smirked at me. "Apology accepted my dear."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Tell me, am I going too fast or too slow with the pacing of this story?**


	4. Give Me A Break

"Apology accepted my dear." He was still holding my hand and keeping his gaze locked at me.

I didn't know anything anymore.

I didn't know where I am.

I didn't hear anything.

I didn't even breathe.

Then after what seemed like a lifetime. He let go of my hand then walked past me. Probably to the teacher's lounge just behind the door to the other exit.

My senses seem to come back, and I let out a restrained gasp. I needed oxygen! I forgot to inhale! Then I heard lots of whispers.

"Uh.. Who the hell was that?!" I heard Sophie quietly scream behind me. I didn't move from my spot. It's like there was super glue underneath my shoes. I kept staring at the far wall in front of me.

Aster scoffed. "He always does that to new students." What?

"What? You mean kiss their hand like a prince charming or something..?!" Sophie retorted.

Jamie can't help but snigger. "No, what Aster means is, he always, like, creeps them out or scare them or whatever."

"Tha' gumbie shouldn't even be a professor yet, he's too immature and he's just a year oldah' than me!" From the intonation of Aster's voice, I think he and, uhm.. _him_, had a past together..

"Tia?" I heard Sophie's voice. Worry and confusion dripping from her mouth.

I deliberately turned and met her eyes.

"Did you two already meet? And why did he say 'apology accepted'?" Ah, now there's the question I've been trying to avoid.

I subconsciously rubbed my arm then looked away.

"I uh.." I hesitated, buying some time. Should I tell them I accidentally bumped into him in a dark hall like the original clutz I am, or just lie and act like you didn't know anything. _Ugh!_

I looked up only to see three of them staring at me. Two pairs of greens and one pair of brown.

I sighed. "Yeah. I bumped into him actually, and I said sorry. But I swear I didn't know why he did.. _that_.." I said the last word half-heartedly.

Aster crossed his arms. "Nah that's completely normal, he does that ta ever new female student. A pervert if ya ask me." Then he glanced behind the door behind him which I think that's where _he_ went through.

Then the second bell, or warning bell rang. They should be in the class room now.

I decided to diminish the awkward moment. "Uh Jamie, Aster, you two should better be going." I turned to Aster. "I'll meet you later? For the job, I mean.."

He nodded then turned. "'Course. See ya later." Then he was at the door. Did he teleport or something!?

"Hey dude! Wait up! See ya Tia, see ya Soph!" Then Jamie was chasing after Aster.

I was still standing by the table, looking to where Aster and Jamie disappeared to.. where _he _disappeared to…

Then a hand was in front of my face. "Psst! Earth to Tia! Hello!?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I've gotta stop zoning out like that. "Uh s-sorry Soph.. Uhm, let's head home…?" I think I've gotten ten weird looks from Sophia today.

"Ever since we've arrived here you've been acting weird.." Then as if to prove her point I gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed my arm.

"Okay, weirder.." She grabbed my arm then tugged me to the other exit.

* * *

"Alright Miss White, your resume and high school background seems applicable, and your medical results are good. You've got the job! You'll be starting tomorrow morning, seven o'clock." He smiled at me. "Nice meeting you Miss White."

"Oh please sir, just call me Tia, or Tooth" I smiled brightly at my new boss.

He nodded back and shook my hand. "Goodluck Tia." Then me and Aster exited the coffee shop.

"Congrats shiela you've got the job!" Aster very roughly patted me on the back which made me trip a little.

I just chuckled then gave a grateful smile. "Thanks again Aster, you've helped me find a job! And I've only been here two days!" I clapped my hands cheerfully.

He just grinned. "Nah it's no problem mate, glad I could help." Sophie was right, he is a good guy.

"So uh, you okay with walkin'? I could take you in ma motorbike…?" My face paled.

He has one of those?! Not cool. "Oh, uh.. N-no it's okay! Really! I-I can walk. Besides, it's almost your shift.." Then very slowly ,I backed away from him .

He raised his eye brow at me then nodded. "Well, a'right Tia. Catch you later.." Then I swiftly turned away.

"Oh uh Tia!" I turned back. "C-could ya, say hello to Soph for me?" Was that a blush I saw on his face? Or am I just seeing things.

I nodded slowly. "Sure Aster." Then I waved goodbye. I smell something fishy going on here.

I was now walking home to our apartment where my dear little sister was probably waiting for me. Then it began to snow. Hard. Aww man! I had no coat on, just a sweater and a scarf. Was the weather here always like this? It looks like it snows everyday! Soph is going to have a hard time adjusting, that's for sure.

_Sigh_

This school year may be good or bad to me. I hope it's the first. I meet new friends, and get a job. That's good. But I now have this creepy professor to deal with. Then I audibly groaned. I forgot, he was going to be my professor for a whole year! Oh why?! I wonder what's he gonna be like.. Maybe really strict and mean. The kind that gives you pop quizzes out of no-where. Or maybe he'll be the kind one, the calm and quiet and observant teacher…

Sheesh Toothiana, you haven't even met him and you're already judging. But, I did 'technically' meet him. But no, that wasn't a proper introduction…

_UGH!_

Stop over thinking it Tooth! You're going to get a migraine. I exhaled with an audible _fooh_ then looked at my surroundings. It was a couple of streets before our building. Only a five minute walk to go. So I took my time and observed every little thing. Distracting myself from thinking about school for while. Tomorrow I start my new job. A cashier girl at a coffee shop. It may sound lame but that's good enough for me. Hey, that was a lucky break, getting a job after two days in a new town. And I bet working with Aster will be enjoyable. I've gotten to know him better these past few hours by the way..

He was the one making the coffee or hot chocolate in the shop, he even told me he bakes the pastries there. That impressed me. I haven't tried any of his doings yet but Jamie said they were for 1st prize. Now I'm even more curious as to try his cakes and cookies and what not. Sophia of course was ecstatic. She _loves _sweet things. Sometimes I reprimanded her for sneaking three bars of Butterfingers into her room right after she brushed her teeth. Okay I like to eat sweet things too, but to an extent. I don't want any cavities and bacteria rotting my teeth! Especially Sophie's. Auntie told me to relax but I wasn't having any of it. Now Sophia had a rule to follow. No sweet things and sugary foods after 9PM or else I take her cellphone for a week. I may be treating her like a child but it's for her own good.

I looked around once again and spotted our apartment building. I quickened my pace before the snow buries me entirely. I think there's going to be a blizzard. Once in the lobby, I shook my head and dusted my sweater. Snow came raining down on the carpet floor. Then a bit of snow slid into my back. It was cold.

"Gaaah!" I squirmed. Then the snow melted into my sweater. Great.

I ran up to the stairs, not bothering to use the elevator. I needed the exercise anyway. I finally reached our room which was on level 4, and got my key out and unlocked it.

"Sophia?" How can she be missing in a room this small?! "Sophia!"

"In here!" I heard her voice from the kitchen.

She was leaning by the sink, eating an apple. "So.. you got it?" She asked with her mouth full.

I rolled my eyes then took the apple from her and gave a bite. "Yep. I got it." I smiled at her once I saw an even bigger smile spread across her face.

"You did!? Awesome! You get to work with Aster!?" Of course. She was only excited for me because of him? Wow, thanks for the support sis.

"Okay okay, don't get too excited young lady. And yes, I get to work with him for 8 hours." Then I smirked, knowing that she'll be jealous.

She playfully smacked my arm. "Lucky you! But Tia, get to know him better okay? I want to know every bit of juicy detail about him." She said with green eyes full of expectancy like a child waiting for Santa.

I can't help but laugh. "Stalker much sis? Hahahaha!" She smacked me again. "Okay okay! Mrs. Bossy!" She stuck her tongue out so I did the same. Then I ventured on to the fridge. That walk made me hungry..

* * *

"Right, so shiela, this is the counter, where you'll be stayin' and here's yer apron and hat." Aster then gave me a green apron and a green hat with a hairnet.

"You can clip the order slips in 'ere, and I'll take ovah from there." Then he gave me a notepad and a pen. Weird. Don't they use computerized orders here?

"Okay, I got it." I assured him. I was now positioned behind the counter.

After escorting Sophia to school, I made my way here at Luna Leaf Coffee Shop, -cool name if you ask me- and was greeted by Aster already mopping the floors. I was surprised to see him. I thought he had class, but I remembered his classes were only half day. Either morning or afternoon. That was pretty convenient. He already showed me the order list and the prices. All I had to do was get the order, write it down, clip it at the rope behind me, ask for the payment and give the customer their order. Easy.

He hummed in approval. "A'right, we can open." Then he marched to the door and flipped the sign from closed to open.

It was my first day and of course I was nervous. We were the only two employees here. Makes sense though. It was just a small coffee shop near school. And Aster said sometimes only the students and teachers get coffee here.

Aster made his way back beside me then worked with the machines and powdered ingredients. He must be preparing the coffee and/or chocolate.

Ten minutes passed and still no customer arrived. Must be a slow day. So with that thought, I decided to sit on one of the boxes behind me for a while. No point in standing around. I was about to grab a magazine under the counter when I heard the bell chime. A customer! I quickly got up and fixed my outfit.

I grabbed the note pad and pen and without looking to the customer I said, "Goodmorning! Welcome to Luna Leaf, what can I get you?" I said with a joyful tone.

"Hmm… One black coffee." A man's voice said. I was about to write it down but then I realized something.

Wait… I know that voice..

Oh gods..

I slowly looked up and peeked at the man in front of me.

Just as I expected. Golden-silver eyes were staring back at me. His mouth was in a smirk.

"I'm waiting for my order, my dear.." His British accent was not unnoticeable and it made me have goose bumps.

This school year was definitely going to be bad for me.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Hope this makes up for it!**

**Excuse my grammar mistakes.**

**Review?**


	5. Fourth Time's The Headache

"I'm waiting for my order, my dear."

This cannot be happening! Oh my gods. This is only my first day and already it's turned into a nightmare!

I heard someone clear their throat.

"I always knew the service here was a screw up.." He sneered.

"Oy! Who ya callin' screw ups?" Aster, who was now behind me, protested.

I quickly snapped out of my reverie.

"I'm s-so sorry sir… Aster I got this.."

I didn't even dare to look back at Aster, because his golden-silver eyes were on me. He kept his strong gaze on me, not looking away either. It's like he's holding me with his unnatural eclipsed eyes..

I heard Aster scoff, but heard him walked away.

I was able to look away this time. Then I looked down at my notepad. "O-one black coffee. Anything e-else sir?" I hate it when I stutter.

"Nothing else." He stated then placed money on the counter top. Oh great, I forgot to ask for the payment.

I nodded and turned. I was about to clip the piece of paper on the rope when Aster placed a cup on my hand. I looked up and he just gave me a knowing look. _Oh okay._

I nodded back and gave a small smile before returning to the counter.

"Here you go sir." I said in my most cheery voice. Although I think I sounded more like a strangled kitten.

He quickly took the coffee from my hand and left. The next thing I saw was his shadow by the door before disappearing completely.

I exhaled. I didn't even know I was holding my breath 'till now.

What the heck just happened?! My heartbeat is going into hyper drive. What is going on? Why am I so intimidated by him?

I flinched when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Tia, you okay?"

I inhaled and exhaled one more time before turning to him. A smile on my face.

"Yeah! I'm okay. I was just surprised, nothing serious." Then I heard the bell chime again. I turned and saw two girls wearing uniforms come in.

"Well we better get working." I informed Aster then quickly turned to the counter. I didn't want to talk about that scenario anymore. I don't want to get distracted on my first day. I didn't want to get fired right away you know.

* * *

"So? How'd it go? What was it like working with Aster? Were there many customers?

"Alright alright! Hold your horses!" You'll never guess who I'm talking to.

"Well, it was.. fun. And easy. There weren't that many customers and it really is relaxing working with Aster. There, happy?" I deadpanned. The second I went into our apartment, a jittery blond was throwing and pelting me with nonstop questions. It was sweet at first when she was asking if the job was hard for me, but it eventually got pretty annoying.

"Oh really? What do you mean by 'relaxing'? Oh and have you tried any of his cakes? Were they good…" And thus my dearest sister kept on going, never giving me a chance to speak.

Having quite enough of it, I merrily clamped her mouth shut with my hand.

"If you don't shut up now, I won't tell you anything, and you can continue wondering what his cakes taste like 'cause I won't be buying or letting you buy any of them. I'm going to let go now. One more word and bye-bye Aster's sweets okay?" I quietly hissed. I can tolerate how hyper she can be but sometimes I can just break.

Sophia looked up at me then nodded while humming a yes. "Mmm mmm."

I released her and was about to speak when my phone rang.

I lifted a finger to Sophie then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Tia."_

I grimaced. Okay it's bad enough that Sophia's excited about Aster's pastries but hearing Aster himself will only make it even worse.

"Uh yeah hey..?"

"_Uh hey Tia, listen, me and Jackie 'ere were planning' on ice skating today, I was wonderin' if you and ankle-biter would like to come with?"_

"Huh? Who's ankle-biter?"

I saw Sophie shift from her spot then she started coming closer. I quickly stood and pointed a finger at her. Glaring at her to stay put.

"_Oh, that's Aussie for little kid. So what d'ya say?"_

I sighed then looked at Sophie.

"Could you hold up a minute Aster?" As I said the last word, Sophie perked up then that Cheshire smile was back.

"_Sure mate."_

I covered the phone with MY hand before speaking. "Jack and Aster are going ice skating and they asked us if we would like to join them." This was stupid. I didn't need to ask to know her answer."

She literally jumped from her seat on the couch. "Heck yeah I would! Yes! Hey Aster! Sure we're in!" She hollered.

I then heard Aster chuckle from the other line. _"Right. Meet us at the park shielas. See ya."_

"Okay. See ya Aster."

"BYE ASTER!"

I ended the call.

"Sophia you're going to break my eardrums! Stop shouting!" I scolded while making my way to the bathroom.

She just giggled. "Oh what should I wear? Should I bring extra gloves just in case, or maybe I should wear my-…"

I left her thinking out loud in the living room and then roughly shut the bathroom door. _Teenage crushes, seriously.._

Well at least she kept my mind off of what happened 8 hours ago.. I still didn't understand why I felt so intimidated by that professor. Which reminds me. I have a class with him on Wednesday night. Could my schedule get any more fantastic?

* * *

We arrived at the park 15 minutes after and we immediately saw Aster and Jack. And it looks like Jack was throwing snow balls at him.

"Ya hit me one more time Frostbite, and I'm seriously going to hang you on a tree branch!" I heard Aster yell angrily at Jack.

I saw Jack leaning by a bench. Is he holding a stick?

"Aw come one Cottontail, lighten up! That was only a weak throw." Jack said while drawing patterns on the snow with the long stick he was holding.

"Hey guys!" Sophie called, then she ran to,.. guess who?

Once Aster heard Sophie, his face brightened up and all traces of anger gone.

"Hi Aster, Jack. Sorry we took so long. A certain girl was taking too long deciding on what top to wear." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Jack dropped the stick then walked up to us. Getting a better look at Jack, I got surprised at what he was wearing. He was only wearing a blue hoodie, thin brown pants and sandals.

I gave him a quizzical look. "Jack aren't you cold? You might get sick, you're not wearing enough clothing!" I was already freezing in my sweater, fur coat and scarf. Although my ears look like they're already frozen solid.

Jack just shrugged and kicked some snow. "Nah, I'm used to it. I actually went 3 whole hours going barefoot in the snow."

"Woah what!?" I think I already know why he had white hair.

"Hey come on guys! Let's go ice skating!" Sophie suddenly squealed in front of me. "I'm so excited, this is going to be my first time actually."

Oh yeah, I forgot. She didn't know how to ice skate yet. Well duh, she was 7 when we moved to South-East Asia.

"Oh don't worry, I can teach you Soph. I _am_ the most skilled ice skater in all of Burgess y'know." Jack said smugly then grinned. Oh my gosh, those pearly whites again..

"Oh just rack of ya show pony." Aster snapped then made his way to the exit.

"Hey so where are we going skating anyway?" We all then followed him and was walking on the side walk. I was walking with Jack while Aster and Sophie were in front of us. My sister's hands were surprisingly folded behind her back.

Jack was the one who answered. "It's an ice skating rink just 2 blocks away, it just opened 3 weeks ago actually." We continued walking while Jack was keeping the conversation going.

Well he certainly was the cheery and fun type. I can tell you that. It's like he has this aura that whenever he's around, there won't ever be a boring moment. And what I like about him is, he always has this cheeky smile. It's contagious actually.

We kept walking for a good 5 minutes, then finally we arrived. I saw a big round building ahead so we must be here. But then, Aster stopped abruptly in front of us and I almost bumped into Sophia.

"You Bunny, what's the idea?" Jack asked irritated.

Aster didn't answer, he just kept glaring at something in front of him. Everyone followed his gaze then I my face paled.

You have got to be kidding me. Is he stalking us!?

Just a few feet away, I saw a black Mercedes Benz parked right beside the ice rink building. Then I saw the owner of the car leaning on the hood. But I gotta admit, he has a cool car.

Professor Black was turning the other way, so I think he didn't see us yet. I heard Jack groan.

"Well, this turned out to be a disappointment."

Sophie then turned to all of us. "Why are you so scared of him? Isn't he a teacher?"

Aster scoffed. "I ain't scared of that bloke, I just don't like being in the same place as he is for a long time."

Sophie raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Well I'm not going to let you two ruin my chance of learning how to ice skate. Tia come on." She suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the building.

"Hey! Wait! Sophia!" I protested, and tried escaping my sister's tight grasp but it was too late. I saw him turn his head and he immediately spotted me and Soph.

I looked away. I then saw Aster and Jack walking up to us.

I heard Sophie whisper. "Don't tell me you're scared of him too?! What is with all of you? I don' get it."

I snatched my arm from her hand then crossed my arms. "Of course I'm not scared!..."

"Then what then?" She challenged. But before I could snap back, I saw a chubby little man walk right up to the black Mercedes.

"That's professor Sanderson." I jumped when I heard Aster speak right beside me.

"Who?" Sophie inquired.

"Sandy, he's the art teacher. And unfortunately the Boogeyman's brother." Jack said while putting his hood on.

I tilted my head. A brother? But, they don't look anything alike. Psh. I should talk. The only think me and Sophia have in common is our skin tone. From afar, I studied the little man. He was quite small, and really plump. He was wearing white pants with a gold sweater and boots. His hair though was golden blonde. I think more golden than Sophie's. And it looked like he just woke up. Seriously, his hair was standing up in different directions. I got a closer look and I saw his eyes. Golden eyes. Like his brother, but his eyes were more gold and it had no mix of silver whatsoever.

"Hey we better get goin', I think he just accompanied Sandy to go ice skating.." Said Aster.

I glanced at them one more time before nodding.

We started walking, but in a different direction opposite from the two brothers. I saw the little guy, or Sandy, climb in the passenger seat and I saw _him_ glance at me before opening his car door and climbing in.

I shivered when I met eyes with him once again. Seriously, what is it with his eclipsed eyes that gets me hypnotized all the time?

I wasn't looking where I was going. I was looking back at the black car when I tripped on something.

"Ahh!" I fell face first on the ground. Good thing the ground was covered in snow or else I would have a major bump on my head.

I lifted my face up and saw Sophie running towards me. I hadn't realize I was walking far behind up until now. It's confirmed. Sophia got her clumsiness from me.

"Tia! Tia are you okay!?" Sophie helped me stand up.

My face and hair was covered in snow and it was freaking cold! I removed my scarf and used it to wipe my face.

"Hey Tooth you alright?" I heard Jack, but my eyes were closed so I didn't see him.

I coughed a bit of snow out of my mouth. "Yeah, *cough* I'm fine.. I tripped on something."

Thankfully, I felt Sophie dust the snow of my clothes. I slowly opened my eyes and felt a bit dizzy. I think I hit my head hard.

"You sure Tooth? Nothing's broken? Any bruise?" Jack asked, his tone was dripping with worry.

"I'm fine Jack really. Nothing broken. But thanks for asking."Well my other than my head, my knee hurt but it didn't hurt that much.

I then felt Sophie link arms with me. I turned to her and gave a reassuring smile.

"Well okay then. You good to go?" Jack started walking backwards. Where was Aster?

I smiled then nodded. Not trusting my voice anymore. The we started walking, making our way to the ice rink.

_That Boogeyman is going to be the cause of my death._

* * *

**Really, really sorry for the super late update. Been extra busy lately and I hadn't got the time to write.**

**Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Review?**


End file.
